world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato
At the time of the Purifiers when they were still lead by the council a minority of the truly gifted ones were taken from the vast majority of the rest. While it is true the normal purifiers were something to be feared by all manner of beast and man these monsters chosen out of them could be considered gods among men. This section of the purifiers was kept secret from the rest of the group and trained by themselves if you asked any normal purifier, those who were taken out were killed for being too weak because that's what the trainers told them. They were sent out to basically do what the others did, but on a much larger scale they didn’t go after criminals they were sent out to detain beings that were extremely important to the environment but were too tyrannical to be left alone. In order to defeat monsters they created monsters even though these special purifiers were in their own ranking alchemist enhanced their abilities even further to combat the gods and demons of this world using a genesis code that they obtained from a very special abomination. Eventually their success evened out with their failures making it necessary if not mandatory to segment off a piece of the councils own personal castle to make room for the prisoners, however, if the section was cut off from the original castle it wouldn’t be able to stay afloat. And so a solution was found, combining both magic and science to create a literal flying island that would float above the clouds indefinitely in the same singular position. A forest called Elysium was chosen to be the place for experimentation everyone figured that it was completely devoid of all life as even the grass and trees were dead. A crystal was made as an energy conductor while the ground around it as well as seemingly random places in the forest would feed it a constant source of energy collected from the mana used around the area as well as what little was in the atmosphere in order to transmit it up into the air to keep the prison afloat. It is because of that that the crystal did not need much to power it as it was very efficient with its energy usage however that also meant that it could not handle a large rapid intake .Never the less this proved to be quite troubling as the actual prisoners even after being captured still had fight in them and resisted the entire way so another action was taken to purify them with the help of holy magic users from all over the continent this failed over all however the experiment yielded a form of purple waist presumed to be the physical manifestation of corrupted energy consisting of every horrid thoughts, feelings, sanity, as well as a portion of their magic. This act calmed down the prisoners enough to get them onto the floating island where collars were placed around their necks to drain the nutrients from their bodies so much that only the required minimum to live was left; this also shrunk the giants of the group to about 1/20th of their natural sizes. Now all they had to do was figure out what exactly to do with this purple sludge that came from the purification to which it was discovered that they could use it to power the crystal down in the forest and in the council's infinite wisdom, decided to dump it on onto the forest itself this incident created the what is now known as the Kongo wilds or more commonly known as the forest of blight. Ultimately, more harm than good was done and that sector of the purifiers was shut down, trapping the jailers and prisoners on that section of the castle for all of the time. Category:Location Category:Noxx Hollow